phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Major Removal The following was removed from the article by SuperFlash101 due to its being the wrong POV: Vanessa was born of the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his wife Charlene. After some amount of time, the two got divorced and Vanessa was left with Charlene. But, she is allowed to visit her father, though it appears she does not ever live with him, just visits for some long period of time frequently. Vanessa first appears in "The Magnificent Few", where Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant," though near the end of the episode dialogue reveals their real relationship ("This is the worst Bring Your Daughter to Work Day ever.") :In "I Scream, You Scream", Vanessa tries to convince her mother that Doofenshmirtz is the head of his own "evil" corporation and that a secret agent, Perry the Platypus foils Doofenshmirtz's plans each time (similar to how Candace tries to expose Phineas and Ferb's actions). Charlene thinks that Vanessa is overreacting. :She also appears in S'Winter when she shares a ski lift with Candace. Presumably this is one of the only times they meet(she also meets her "Hail Doofania!" where they see each other wearing their clothes, due to a mix-up at the dry cleaners) though she and Candace do a song in "I Scream, You Scream". :In Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together she is upset at her father's lame party for her but the destruction of the building actually made it better for her. :In "Hail Doofania!" Vanessa, once again, tries to convince her mom that her dad is evil, similar to the way Candace tries to bust her brothers (she is even wearing Candace's clothes the whole time) but can't show her the proof because of a scheme of Phineas' and Ferb's that Perry inadvertantly thwarts. :Even though her Father is evil, and throws her lame parties, it is apparent that she still loves him. In the episode, "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", you can see that Dr. Doofenshmirtz really loves Vanessa. He has baby pictures of her on the wall, and tries to get the best party possible, and even asks Perry the Platypus for help! :She and Perry acknowledge each other but do not directly help or hurt each other in the Doofenshmirtz schemes. You may add it back in, but it must be in the correct POV. —Topher 00:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Last name If I'm not mistaken, Charlene called Vanessa this name in "I Scream, You Scream." Just putting this out first before I change it. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :You're not mistaken. Charlene did specifically say "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" in that episode. Thanks for catching that. I had forgotten she said that. — RRabbit42 01:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just realized it while reading the background information note. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes Flash, Charlene called Vanessa exactly as "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" cause she said "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, your father is not evil!" —M i 05:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Also in "Thaddeus and Thor", Charlene and Vanessa were at the Doofenshmirtz family reunion, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Charlene that she's not a Doofenshmirtz anymore since they are divorced. Charlene replies, "I kept the name." - PerryPlatypusAgent 18:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Well that doesn't mean Vanessa kept it, but yea in I Scream, You Scream, that means she kept it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Age It is true that in the show she gets a year older, but are we going to list every age every person is shown to be? Linda is shown to be several ages in the show, maybe we should only list the age of a person as they are currently in the show? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Fel is right, only post the current age of the character.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that we already do that, don't we? The Flash {talk} 15:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Do we? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea. —M i 05:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Until we see in an episode that takes place in a different year, we should go by all episodes taking place during the same 104-day summer vacation. For example, if Phineas were to say, "Candace, you remember when we carved your face into Mount Rushmore for your birthday last year?", then we would definitely be able to say that as of that new episode, Candace would be 16 years old. I would not expect this to happen until sometime in Season 4 or maybe even Season 5, depending on how many non-summer vacation days Dan and Swampy decide to cover. There's more than one day for Christmas vacation, then there's other holidays like Labor Day that could be counted as a vacation day. — RRabbit42 03:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :But didn't she have a birthday within those 104 days, or wait... was that Linda? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Both. --'The Flash' {talk} 18:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::So then by RR's statement, Candace would be 15, 16 years old, or something along those lines, since she is 15 in some of those 104 days and 16 in the rest. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think her 15th birthday was the one at Rushmore. Her age wasn't adressed before that, and her learning to drive is a pretty typical 15 year old act, since 16 is the legal driving age in most states. --Rognik 06:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, In "Finding Marry McGruffin" Vanessa says "Yeah totaly, at the age of 7". Adding this to the comment of doofenschmirtz, that since then he looked for the doll 10 years, that would make a summary of 17. Wierd. 22:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) We don't know if "Vanessassary Roughness" is after "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", but people may want to get a car as soon as they are above the legal driving age. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bith date Is there a comfirm birth date for Vanessa? Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not for the year, although we do know it's June 15th from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together." So I reverted it. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 23:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ??? Someone deleted the Youtube comment in the "Ferb" section (Revision History: 02:58, August 3, 2010). I don't get it, I thought it was perfectly relevant for the article, and there's even a source for it. I'm going to add it back. If it gets removed again, I'm not going to put it back if y'all don't want me to; but at least give me a solid reason for removal (I've worked on wiki's before, I can understand if you think the section is unsuited for the article, provided a justifiable reason is given). Replies are appreciated. 03:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I am to understand that the section is unwanted then? (Found it reverted again). Fine, so be it; but is it too much to ask that I get a reply on the matter so I can understand the reasoning behind the edits? (I'd at least like to know where I went wrong in my reasoning) ... I'm not mad, by the way. Just a little confused. :-) - 03:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't removed, it was sent to background information. - MooMoo-of-Doom 04:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Ooookay... Well, thanks for esplainin' to me. Unknown Guy is out. Peace! - 04:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Vanessa's clothing Sorry, can't agree that Vanessa is a "goth" just because she wears black. Her standard outfit includes a modified form of a scientist's tunic, only black. Is the word "goth" ever actually used in the show? In Brain Drain, Vanessa calls Johnny her "punk-rock boyfriend". Punks are not goths. The writers may be a bit retro using the term "punk" for a current generation teen, but the point is thet they are not literally part of the goth culture. (Until we see Vanessa reading the Necronomicon ...) Mightbeanerd 04:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, "goth" is used in the show. In "Hail, Doofania", when Candace and Vanessa's clothes got mixed up, everyone was talking about how Candace was goth now.Maxmodem 21:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) She stated she was "punk", she wasn't goth. I don't like the way it was stated that Vanessa is more "developed" than Candace. I liked the idea of them changing clothes, but definitly, Vanessa is better in her original clothesPAC O'er and Out! 22:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm Confused When I went to Vanessa's page, some anonymous user wrote some snide thing about her being a "B word". When I went to edit her page, the "B word information" disappeared. When I went back to the page, the "B word information" was still there. I'm confused...Tpffan5196 01:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about now, I cleared their vandalism on it. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I Would like to help Hi, I'm "User: Trolypac" and I would be in charge of the pages on the subplot b (Everything related with Doofenshmirtz, Perry and the Agency) to see that there is no "B Words", as future teachers I would like to start educating children from here. thanks: "User:Trolypac" Today is june 15th well happy B-day Vanessa GLaDOS 01:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's Name Didn't Vanessa ask what Ferb was short for in "Vanessassary Roughness", too? We should add that to the Relationships/Candace section of the page.Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 13:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Year of birth? The year wouldn't be unknown...u say in the 90s but...what tells us that the series takes place in the 2000s? PAC O'er and Out! 21:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :The show started in 2007, and although you could claim that Phineas and Ferb is based in the 2010s or late 90s, pop-culture references point out that the show happens sometime after 90s, technology used in the show (cellphones, TVs etc. are 2000s) their parents followed popular trends of the 80s and 90s and Love Handel is reminiscent of rock bands of the early 90s. Linda was a singer in the late 80s as well (Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!). It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 22:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Did Vanessa ever get her car? This is a random thought I had. In a few episodes, Vanessa keeps mentioning that she wants a car, but her father keeps saying no. I remember seeing in Mary McGuffin, Doofensmirtz teaches her to drive, although the car is pretty much destroyed by the end of the lesson (it falls apart as soon as it parks in the garage, with the heavy implication that her dad was responsible for it getting totalled). So she definitely knows how to drive. So, has Vanessa ever achieved her goal of getting a car? Or is it just an unobtainable goal they put in the show for a running joke? If she was to get one, they'd be unable to keep the punchlines relating to that topic in the show. Buckmana (talk) 17:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Vanessa & Shego It is very likely that Vanessa was conceived as a parody of Shego. "Phines and Ferb" was the nеxt after "Kim Possible". In the first episode, Vanessa helped her father like Shego. Doofenshmirtz introduces Vanessa as new assistant, like Shego. The character of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was created with hourglass figure type, tall and slender, like Shego. Vanessa derides his father, like Shego. And, most importantly, when Vanessa began to interfere with his father to be evil, her way of painting was changed. Vanessa's head was enlarged, and it began to seem less tall and slender, unlike Shego. Can anyone ask Olivia Olson, Martin Olson, Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, if this is true?DoggNRoll (talk) 10:58, January 22, 2017 (UTC)